Robot Monster
| writer = Wyott Ordung | starring = | narrator = Slick Slavin (uncredited) | music = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Jack Greenhalgh | editing = | studio = Three Dimensional Pictures, Inc. | distributor = Astor Pictures | released = | runtime = 62 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $50,000 | gross = $1 million }} Robot Monster (a.k.a. Monster from Mars)"Robot Monster." United States Copyright Office Public Catalog. Retrieved: January 15, 2016. is a 1953 independently made American black-and-white 3D science fiction film, remembered in later decades as one of the worst movies ever made.http://www.tasteofcinema.com/2017/the-10-worst-monster-movies-of-all-time/ It was produced and directed by Phil Tucker, written by Wyott Ordung, and stars George Nader, Claudia Barrett, and George Barrows. The production company was Three Dimension Pictures, Inc. The film was distributed by Astor Pictures. Robot Monster tells the story of Moon robot Ro-Man's mission to Earth to destroy humanity. He manages to kill all but eight survivors, who have become immune to his death ray. Ro-Man runs afoul of the Great Guidance, his leader, when he becomes attracted to the human Alice. She is the eldest daughter of a surviving scientist, and he refuses to harm her. The Great Guidance must now come to Earth and finish what the Moon robot started.Warren 1982, pp. 146–147. Plot Evil Moon robot Ro-Man Extension XJ-2 (Barrows), referred to as just Ro-Man, has seemingly destroyed all human life on Earth with a Calcinator death ray, except for eight humans that remain alive. The survivors are an older scientist (John Mylong), his wife (Selena Royle), his two daughters, his young son Johnny (Gregory Moffett), his assistant, and two space pilots that shortly take off in a spaceship for an orbiting space platform. All eight have now developed an immunity to Ro-Man's death ray, having received an experimental antibiotic serum developed by the scientist. Ro-Man must complete the destruction of all humans, even if it means his physically killing them one by one, before his mission to subjugate the Earth is complete. After fruitless negotiations, Ro-Man, with a laser in hand, destroys the spaceship headed for the orbiting platform, killing the two pilots aboard. He later strangles the youngest daughter, Carla (Pamela Paulson), and tosses the assistant scientist, Roy (Nader), to his death over a cliff. Ro-Man's mission is waylaid, though, when he develops an illogical attraction to Alice (Barrett), the scientist's eldest daughter. He refuses to eliminate her, forcing the alien leader, the Great Guidance, to teleport to Earth after first killing the disobedient Ro-Man. The Great Guidance then attempts to finish the genocide by releasing prehistoric dinosaurs and a massive earthquake on the remaining survivors. But Johnny is alive, having just awoken from a concussion-induced fever dream. Up to now, all that has happened has just been his nightmare. His parents, who had been looking for him, rejoice and take him home. Suddenly, Ro-Man, his arms raised in a threatening manner, rushes out of a cave. Cast * George Nader as Roy * Claudia Barrett as Alice * Selena Royle (credited as Selena Royale) as Mother * John Mylong as The Professor * Gregory Moffett as Johnny * Pamela Paulson as Carla * George Barrows as Ro-Man/Great Guidance * John Brown as Voice of Ro-Man/Great Guidance Production Twenty-five-year-old writer/director Tucker made Robot Monster in four days for an estimated $16,000. Except for a few scenes at a house in Los Angeles and a building site near Dodger Stadium,Parla and Mitchell 2009, p. 18. most footage was filmed outdoors in Bronson Canyon, the site of innumerable motion pictures and TV settings."Bronson Canyon." Moviesites.org. Retrieved: November 7, 2014. Principal photography on Robot Monster wrapped on March 23, 1953."Original print information: Robot Monster (1953)." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: January 6, 2015. Robot Monster s very low budget did not allow for a robot costume as first intended, so Tucker hired his friend Barrows, who had made his own gorilla suit, to play Ro-Man; Tucker then added the space helmet.Warren 1982, pp. 146–147. Nightclub comic Slick Slavin reportedly filmed an opening prologue for the movie."Movieland briefs." Los Angeles Times, April 1, 1953, p. B8. Robot Monster is similar in its plot to Invaders from Mars, released a month earlier by 20th Century Fox. Both films contain a young boy stumbling upon an alien invasion who is captured as he struggles to save his family and himself. As the alien commences the final destruction of Earth, the boy awakens to find it was all a dream. Barrett recalled in an interview that the film's original screenplay was designed as reality, but director Tucker changed his mind and then shot a new twist ending that showed the film's story has been a boy's dream that is about to come true.Mitchell 2001, pp. 191–192. In Robot Monster s opening credits, "N. A. Fischer Chemical Products" is given prominent credit for the "Billion Bubble Machine", used as part of Ro-Man's communication device for reporting to his superior, the Great Guidance.Erickson, Glenn. "Robot Monster." The DVD Savant, October 23, 2000. Retrieved: November 7, 2014. 3D Robot Monster was shot and projected in dual-strip, polarized 3D. The stereoscopic photography in the film is considered by many critics to be of a high quality, especially for a film whose crew had little experience with the newly developed camera rig.Hayes 1998, p. 295. Producer Al Zimbalist later told The New York Times that shooting the film in 3D (which involved using another camera) added an extra $4,510.54 to the budget.Pryor, Thomas M. "Hollywood briefs: Warners and Metro Announce Their Own Wide Screen Processes; Other Items." The New York Times, May 10, 1953, p. X5. Special effects Robot Monster s special effects include stock footage from One Million B.C. (1940), Lost Continent (1951), and Flight to Mars (1951); a brief appearance of the Rocketship X-M (1950) spaceship boarding; and a matte painting of the ruins of New York City from Captive Women (1952). Film score Robot Monster s music score was composed by Elmer Bernstein, who also composed Cat Women of the Moon the same year, and later, the more prestigious The Great Escape, The Magnificent Seven, The Ten Commandments, and Michael Jackson's Thriller music video."Filmography." Elmer Bernstein - the official site. Retrieved: November 7, 2014. Bernstein recalled he was stuck in a period where he was "greylisted" because of his left-wing politics and only offered minor films,O'Toole, Finlan. "Elmer Bernstein Finds Himself in Tune With Movies: Twelve tomes an Oscar nominee, the composer works on the new movie from the makers of "My Left Foot'." The New York Times, October 28, 1990, p. H18. but said he enjoyed the challenge of trying to help a film.Spencer 2008, p. 171. Ordung stated that Bernstein scored the film with an eight-piece orchestra, and Capitol Records expressed interest in producing an album.Zone 2012, p. 59. Release Robot Monster was released by Astor Pictures on June 24, 1953,"Movieland briefs." Los Angeles Times, June 23, 1953, p. A7. at a runtime of 62 minutes."'Robot Monster' (U)." British Board of Film Classification, September 9, 1954. Retrieved: January 15, 2016. Reception Robot Monster was originally released with the Three Dimension Pictures short Stardust in Your Eyes, starring nightclub comedian Trustin Howard as Slick Slaven. In December 1953, the Los Angeles Times reported that "theater men" considered the film "one of the top turkeys of the year"."Movie director's death try balked: Letter sent to newspaper results in his being found unconscious in room at hotel." Los Angeles Times, December 16, 1953, p. 18. The film is frequently considered one of the worst movies ever made, with film historian Leonard Maltin calling it "one of the genuine legends of Hollywood - embarrassingly, hilariously awful...just dig that bubble-machine with the TV antenna".Leonard Maltin's 2009 Movie Guide Robot Monster was included as a selection in the 1978 book The Fifty Worst Films of All Time (And How They Got That Way).Hall, Roger, ed. "80th Birthday Tribute to Elmer Bernstein." Elmer Bernstein.com, 2012. Retrieved: November 7, 2014.Gubernick, Lisa. "New York hosts Golden Turkeys." Los Angeles Times, April 18, 1980, p. h8. The film currently holds a 31% approval rating at the film review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 13 reviews, with an average rating of 3.8 out of 10."Rating: 'Robot Monster' (1953)." Rotten Tomatoes (Flixster). Retrieved: January 15, 2016. Despite rumors to the contrary, the film received some decent reviews, and it grossed $1,000,000 during its initial theatrical release, more than 62 times its original investment."How to Make a Monster." Everything2.com. Retrieved: January 8, 2007. Robot Monster was quickly sold to television, where its infamy slowly spread to new generations of cult movie fans. The Los Angeles Times called it "a crazy mixed up movie ... even children may be a little bored by it all"."Robot Eerie Film Figure." Los Angeles Times, June 26, 1953, p. B7. The review in Variety noted, "Judged on the basis of novelty, as a showcase for the Tru-Stereo Process, Robot Monster comes off surprisingly well, considering the extremely limited budget ($50,000) and schedule on which the film was shot"."Review: Robot Monster." Variety, December 31, 1952. Harrison's Reports called it "the poorest 3-D picture that has been made so far", adding, "The story is completely illogical, and the supposed monsters from another planet are laughable. Even the acting, at times, is ridiculous". Aftermath In December 1953, it was reported that Tucker tried to commit suicide at the Los Angeles Knickerbocker Hotel. He was only saved because he had written a suicide letter and sent it to a newspaper, who sent a reporter and some detectives to the hotel. He was discovered with a pass in his pocket from the psychopathic ward of a veteran's hospital. In the letter, Tucker said he had not been paid for Robot Monster and was unable to get a job. "When I was refused a job - even as an usher," Tucker wrote, "I finally realized my future in the film industry was bleak." It was revealed that Tucker and the producer had quarreled, and film exhibitors had instructions not to let Tucker in to see the film unless he paid admission. In Keep Watching the Skies!, a comprehensive history of 1950s and early 1960s American science fiction films, author Bill Warren claimed that Tucker's attempted suicide was due to depression and a dispute with the film's distributor, who had allegedly refused to pay Tucker his contracted percentage of the film's profits."Robot Monster and Beast of Yucca Flats reviews." Craptastic Movies Review, June 28, 2010. Retrieved: January 6, 2015. The actors connected to Robot Monster included George Nader, who won the Golden Globe in 1955 as "Most Promising Male Newcomer of the Year" (although his award was not tied to his Robot Monster performance). He signed with Universal Studios, where he starred only in secondary features; other new male stars, like Tony Curtis and Rock Hudson, were assigned to major film roles.Wood. Peter. "Robot Monster." National Review On Line, January 11, 2005. Retrieved: January 6, 2015. Selena Royle, an MGM stock player, had a durable film career beginning in 1941, but it ended in 1951 when she was branded a Communist sympathizer. She refused to appear before the House Committee on Un-American Activities and eventually cleared her name. By then the damage to her reputation had already been done; she made only two additional films, Robot Monster being her last.Sinnott, John. "Robot Monster." DVD talk, October 10, 2000. Retrieved: November 7, 2014. In popular culture A brief scene from Robot Monster can be seen in the 1984 music video for the Cars' single "You Might Think". The film was featured in a 1986 episode of the Canned Film Festival,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1257477/releaseinfo and a 1989 episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0776189/ Ro-Man is seen in the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action.Segnocinema - Issues 126-130 - Page 52 Ro-Man was the inspiration for the fictional monster SCP-2006, from the SCP Foundation online writing community, which launched in 2008.http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2006 In the 2010 animated film Megamind, the character Minion (voiced by David Cross) resembles Ro-Man, with the body of a gorilla and a transparent head with a fish in it.1000 Facts About Animated Films by James Egan, page 114 See also * List of 3D films pre-2005 * List of films considered the worst References Notes Citations Bibliography * Hayes, R. M. 3-D Movies: "A History and Filmography of Stereoscopic Cinema. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland Classics, 1998. . * Mitchell, Charles P. A Guide to Apocalyptic Cinema. Portsmouth, New Hampshire: Greenwood Publishing Group, 2001. . * Parla, Paul and Charles P. Mitchell. "Claudia Barrett interview". Screen Sirens Scream!: Interviews with 20 Actresses from Science Fiction, Horror, Film Noir and Mystery Movies, 1930s to 1960s. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2009. . * Rux, Bruce. Hollywood Vs. the Aliens: The Motion Picture Industry's Participation in UFO Disinformation. Berkeley, California: North Atlantic Books/Frog, Ltd., 1997. . * Spencer, Kristopher. Film And Television Scores, 1950-1979: A Critical Survey by Genre. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2008. . * Strick, Philip. Science Fiction Movies. London: Octopus Books Limited, 1976. . * Warren, Bill. Keep Watching The Skies, American Science Fiction Movies of the Fifties, Vol I: 1950–1957. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & COmpany, 1982. . * Zone, Ray. 3-D Revolution: The History of Modern Stereoscopic Cinema. Lexington, Kentucky: University Press of Kentucky, 2012. . External links * * * * Mystery Science Theater 3000 * * Episode guide: 107- Robot Monster (with shorts: Radar Men from the Moon, episode 4-Flight to Destruction and episode 5-Murder Car) Category:1950s science fiction films Category:1950s horror films Category:1953 films Category:American black-and-white films Category:American science fiction films Category:American films Category:Dystopian films Category:English-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films directed by Phil Tucker Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Robot films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American monster movies Category:1950s 3D films Category:American 3D films Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Films about dreams Category:1950s monster movies